The present invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments and noise making toys or devices and more specifically to the type of musical instruments known as maracas.
The maraca is frequently used in the rhythm section of orchestras or other musical groups and is used to establish rhythm in musical performances of all kinds. The maraca as is well known is comprised of a generally spherical dried and hollowed gourd or the like encasing dried seeds or other pellets that produces a "rattle" type percussion sound when it is shaked. The user holds the maraca by a long, narrow stem that is attached by various means to the body of the maraca casing.
Due to the fact that the casing of the maraca is regularly shaped, the tone of the "rattle" sound created by shaking it is invariable. The spherical shape additionally makes it difficult to store and carry the instrument. Additionally, the frequently used natural casing materials are extremely frangible, requiring the user to exercise great care in handling a maraca. The manufacture of a maraca is also relatively time consuming and cumbersome.